Memories in Moments
by FrozenSolace
Summary: "Elsa I really love you. Will you be with me forever?" — "No, Anna." — "Why, Elsa?" — "Because you're annoying, Anna." A disquisition on the lives of Elsa and Anna and the shenanigans they engage in. One-shots about Anna and Elsa's sisterly bond and about how much they love each other. Because nothing is more powerful than unconditional love. Rated K for kute. Sisterly fluff.
1. Valentine's Day

**A new series of one-shots I'm creating set at different points in the frozen universe. This will start with Valentine's Day.**

 **I'm also looking for a beta-reader. So, if you feel like you would like to help beta-read my fics, do let me know. I'll appreciate any help I could get. Without further ado,**

 **Enjoy…**

Elsa leaned against a balcony overlooking the Kingdom of Arendelle. The sparkling blue waters of the fjord were calm, and the Queen gazed at the sunset over the horizon. The day was almost over. Yet there was no sign of Anna. The princess in question had been out on a date with Kristoff since that afternoon for Valentine's day. Even though Anna had told her that she would be out for dinner, Elsa could not help but worry about her sister's whereabouts. _She'll be back soon._ Elsa convinced herself as she gazed upon the Kingdom. That day was the first Valentine's day for the sisters after the great thaw. Elsa had been hoping that they could have spent the day together. And she couldn't deny that she was at least a little bit disappointed when Anna announced that she would be going on a date with Kristoff. _The two of them are probably enjoying their time alone with each other._ Elsa mused as she went back indoors.

The Queen entered the dining hall. A long dining table was situated in the centre of the hall adorned with a grand table cloth. A single set of plate and cutlery were placed at the head of the table. Elsa scoffed at the ridiculousness of it. A table meant for 20 at which she would be dining alone. Anna was probably enjoying a great meal with Kristoff in a fancy restaurant. Why did she have to eat in such a miserable place? Elsa contemplated her situation when suddenly an alternative occurred to her. _Of course, it's so simple._ Elsa left the dining hall and went down another passage.

If you have been inside a castle, you would know that Royalty do not usually interact with their servants. This goes both ways. Royalty dress very differently from staff, they behave in a more refined manner and they like to talk about different things. Clearly this makes Royalty and servants incompatible with each other. In Arendelle castle though, the situation was a bit different. For one, there were far fewer staff than normal and they all had one meal time at which they would dine. Having spent 13 years working together in the castle, the staff were well acquainted with each other and with the Royalty. So as Elsa headed towards the servant's dining hall, she could not understand why she had not thought of it before.

The chatter in the dining hall immediately died down when the Queen entered and was instead replaced by a tense silence. As though they suddenly realised whose presence they were in, the servants all rose to their feet and bowed or curtseyed. Elsa gave a polite nod and raised her hands to assuage them. "I'm sorry to intrude. Please, be at ease. And do take a seat."

The staff reluctantly took a seat and looked expectantly at Elsa. "Some of you have been serving our family for over 13 years. Some more than I can remember," Elsa said bemusedly as she looked over at Kai who smiled back at her. "You are all like family to me and my sister so—," Elsa continued in a courteous manner, "may I join you for dinner?"

The staff were all surprised to say the least. But barely a moment passed before chatter broke out once again as they gladly invited the Queen to join them. Elsa smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she moved over to an empty seat next to Kai at the head of the table. The anxiety soon left the room and the staff continued on with their separate conversations. The chef brought over a plate of dinner for Elsa, for which she thanked him. Kai leaned over to speak to Elsa.

"That was quite the speech there, your Majesty."

"Oh please," Elsa smiled pleasantly as she waved off the compliment. She enjoyed the scrumptious food which somehow tasted better than usual. Elsa soon became engaged in the conversations around her. Of particular interest were the tales of a man named Jonas, seated on her left. He was recounting his journeys to the North while those around him listened on with wide-eyed interest. The Queen felt herself relax and was soon lost in the moment. However, the moment did not last long as a furious Gerda entered the dining hall.

"You oafs, how could you be enjoying a meal so casually when Her Majesty has not turned up for dinner," she fumed, "I searched everywhere for her, the library, the study, her bedroom…"

Gerda trailed off when she saw Elsa looking back at her in amusement over the rim of her wine glass.

"Your Majesty…"

She set her glass down. "Do join us Gerda, we were missing you," Elsa said warmly. Gerda fumbled for a while before settling down and taking a seat at the table. The pleasant environment in the hall once again returned. "Did you know that Jonas here has seen a polar bear before?" Elsa asked curiously.

"There are no polar bears in this land, your Majesty." Gerda deadpanned as she served herself some dinner.

"Ay that may be true," Jonas chimed in, "but have you been 78 degrees north to the archipelago of Svalbard? I assure you the polar bears you will find there are truly magnificent."

And so, the night continued in a similar fashion as everyone enjoyed a good meal and each other's company. Elsa revelled in the moment and was a bit sad when it came to an end. Anna would be arriving soon, and Elsa wanted to be there to greet her. As she excused herself, the staff expressed their gratitude—

"Thanks for your company, your Majesty."

"It was great of you to join us."

Elsa smiled earnestly and bade them goodbye. She made her way to the entrance hall to meet Anna. Elsa felt that dining with the castle staff had been a good change of pace. _Sure, beats eating alone._ She thought bitterly. Elsa reached just in time to find Anna entering the courtyard with Kristoff. She noticed that Anna looked so happy and her own smile grew just by seeing her. However, it soon vanished and was replaced by a frown when she caught Anna and Kristoff share a kiss before parting ways.

Princess Anna crossed the courtyard and was surprised to see a very displeased Elsa waiting for her. Elsa had crossed her arms and was wearing a frown while leaning against the doorway to the castle.

"H—hey Elsa…" Anna quavered, "I'm _so_ sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. I meant to come back as soon as possible."

"Don't worry," Elsa said dangerously, "it's not your fault."

Anna began to fear for Kristoff now. But hey, someone's got to take the fall. "D—did you see us just now?" Anna stammered.

"Yes," Elsa replied coolly, "it looked like you were really enjoying your date."

Anna blushed and looked down.

" _Did_ you enjoy your date?"

"Yes" Anna croaked.

Elsa put on a slight smile as she moved closer and lifted Anna's chin to meet her gaze. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy," Elsa teased softly.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you like that, Elsa."

"It's alright Anna. We still have the rest of the day to spend together."

"I won't leave your side for a second."

Elsa smiled fondly. "You already do that, every single day."

"But today is different."

"It is, isn't it."

That night found the two sisters seated in the library next to the fireplace. Both of them on an armchair leaning against each other.

"So, let me get this straight. You walked into the staff's dining hall all Queenly and all. And asked to join them? I don't believe it the regal and poised Queen Elsa doing something not proper. Gerda would have been appalled."

"You should have seen her face when I invited her to join us," Elsa laughed.

"No way." Anna snickered.

The sisters quietened down after a while and a comfortable silence overtook the library. They had intended to read a book together but now their books lay forgotten beside them. Anna was resting her head in the crook of Elsa's neck and Elsa had protectively wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. The sisters grew lost in the moment.

"Hey Elsa…" Anna briefly interrupted.

"Yea…"

"You'll always be my Valentine. My number one— no matter where I am, who I'm with or how far I go."

Elsa's eyes grew misty and she responded in a voice soft with affection, "and you'll be my Valentine, my sweet little sister— always and forever."

The sisters smiled as they snuggled into each other. The duo remained that way for the rest of the night. Each blessed by the presence of the other in their lives. Safe in the knowledge that they would always be together. Forever and ever.

 _Fin_

 **Hope you liked that one-shot. Do favourite this fic and feel free to leave a review. Stay tuned for more. Also do pm me if you wish to be my beta-reader. Thanks.**

 **~FrozenSolace**


	2. Busy?

**A drabble set after the great thaw.**

 **Elsa has been too preoccupied in her work and Anna is not happy. So what does she do? Well read on to find out. :)**

* * *

"Anna!"

"Yes, Elsa" said Anna in a sweet voice.

"Where are my documents?"

"What documents, my dearest sister," asked Anna, feigning ignorance.

"The ones on the desk in my study. Basically, everything important on my desk. It's all gone."

"Oh my, is that so. I wonder where they went."

"So, it _was_ you."

"Me?" asked Anna incredulously, "I would never do such a thing. Not to my sweet sister."

"Yea I can totally see you doing it. But, Anna this is not funny. I need those documents."

"I'll tell you what, Elsa" Anna said, taking a step closer to her sister. "For every hour you send with me, one of your documents will magically reappear on your desk."

"No way, I need to finish working on those documents. You're going to return them all to me, now."

" _Tsk tsk._ That's not how this works, Elsa. Who knows, if you don't listen to me, your documents could perhaps disappear to someplace far far away."

"A-are you blackmai—"

"So," Anna continued, ignoring a fumbling Elsa, "you want them all to turn up at one go? Let's see, that would take…" Anna counted off her fingers, "about 12 hours of Anna-time."

"Really… Anna-time." Elsa raised one eyebrow.

"Or, I could give you a discount. 12 hours with me or just a one-night sleep over. Which will it be?"

"Do I have to choose…?"

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Anna feigned sadness.

"No, it's not that. I just… I'm really…"

Anna's eyes began to glisten with tears.

"You know what, I think I could find the time for a sleep over."

"Yay!" Anna celebrated and gave Elsa a hug, which was returned warmly.

"Tonight then. Come to my room." Anna announced as she left the study.

"Alright"

Wait…

"Anna," Elsa called out, "but my documents. You _are_ planning on returning them now, right. Right?" But Anna had long since left.

"Anna!"


	3. Does Snow Melt?

**Drabble set after the great thaw.**

"Hey Elsa, does your snow melt?" Anna asked curiously as she plonked down on a couch in the study.

"I don't suppose so." Elsa replied joining her sister. "It just vanishes into mist when I want it to."

"Really…," Anna probed.

"Yes, really."

"Let's conduct an experiment then."

"An experiment on me?" Elsa inquired in disbelief, "No way— go experiment on yourself."

"So," Anna beamed as she put out her hands in front of Elsa, "give me some ice."

Elsa had a wry smile as she thought about how she could turn this situation to her favour. "Here you go," Elsa said conjuring a brick-sized slab of ice in Anna's palms.

Anna yelped and dropped it onto the floor. "Elsa," she wined, "work with me here. An ice cube about this size," Anna said holding two fingers at eye level.

Meanwhile, Elsa was trying very hard to hold back her laughter. "Okay, okay." She chimed as she produced an ice cube and made the slab on the floor disappear."

"How's that?"

"Perfect." Anna exclaimed as she began furiously rubbing it between her palms. Elsa just watched her with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What!" Anna cried, "Where's the water? How did the ice just vanish into nothing?"

"Anna, some things are just as they are. It's magic after all."

"Wait," Anna said thoughtfully, barely registering anything Elsa had said, "what if we use snow?" Anna held out her palms once again. "Give me some snow."

"Not until you tell me why you want my ice to melt."

"Think about it Elsa, if your ice could melt into liquid water then you could control water as well as ice and snow."

…

Elsa looked away uncomfortably. "I'd rather that didn't happen." Anna gently placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I wouldn't want to have that kind of power. It would place a burden on me too great to bear," she explained. Anna smiled in understanding.

"Can we at least test out the snow thing?"

"Sure," Elsa answered conjuring a pile of snow in Anna's palms. Anna tried to make it melt by mashing it together, but it just grew messy. Elsa laughed in amusement at her sister's antics.

"What are you doing?"

"It won't melt." Anna concluded with frustration. "Guess there's only one way to melt it then—"

"Wait, don't!"

…

"It's soft," Anna mentioned pensively, "and it tastes like you, Elsa."

Elsa gagged inwardly and said in a weak voice, "I feel like you just ate a part of me…"

"It's…," Anna gave a sheepish smile and tilted her head, "not as bad as it sounds."

"Yea right," Elsa deadpanned, "it's worse. Who knows what happens when you eat magic ice."

"I'm really sorry Elsa," Anna said ruefully. "Can you remove it?"

"I can try." Elsa sighed as she placed a hand over Anna's stomach and closed her eyes. She soon felt the presence of the snow and she melted it into vapour. Bringing her hand into an upward gesture the vapour was dispelled from Anna's body.

"Thank you, Elsa. What would I do without you," Anna said sweetly.

"I hope you learnt a lesson today, Anna."

"Yes, Elsa's snow tastes nice."


	4. Reunion (Or What Could Have Been)

**A drabble set a few months after the tragedy. Elsa is 18 and Anna is 15 years old.**

Crown Princess Elsa entered the dining hall in her usual poised and regal manner. The dining hall was empty save for a forlorn Anna seated at the table. Anna did not notice Elsa enter. Elsa stopped short before her sister and observed that Anna had her arms wrapped around herself and had barely touched her food. She deliberated over her course of action. Seeing Anna like this made her heart ache in a painful way. Of course, Anna never showed the pain she was going through when she would come knocking at Elsa's door every morning. But Elsa could always recognise the hints of sadness mingled in her cheery voice. Elsa neared the dining table.

"Good morning, Anna." Elsa wished her sister. Anna was startled out of her thoughts and looked up realising it was Elsa.

"Oh, good morning Elsa." Anna replied hazily.

…

"Wait Elsa!" Anna blurted as she sprang out of her seat, "you came out. I—" she paused trying to compose herself. "I really missed you." Anna said in a voice thick with emotion.

Elsa who had taken a step back at Anna's outburst tried her best to compose herself considering all the emotion that were going through her at that moment. The longer she was emotionless, the longer she could stay with Anna.

"Please," Anna began with her arms slightly raised, "please, just this once."

Elsa tried to deny her sister, but the words would not come over the lump in her throat. She could not take her eyes away from her sister's tear-stricken face. Anna leapt forward and captured a motionless Elsa in a tight embrace. Elsa stiffened at the contact, but she found herself unable to move away. Slowly the elder sister returned the hug and let go of her tears. The sisters hugged each other fiercely as though they were trying to make up for the 10 years they had been apart.

"D—don't leave me, Elsa." Anna sniffled. "I need you."

Elsa just cried louder. "I—I'm never leaving you. Never again." Harsh sobs wracked her body. "I swear," she gently whispered.

 **~FrozenSolace**


	5. Sisters Together

**A/N: Drabble set just a few days after the great thaw. Elsa and Anna are just getting to know each other.**

 **To FullTimeFangirl931: Thanks a lot for the review. I'm planning a new multi-chap fic which will be posted soon. Look out for it.  
**

 **Enjoy…  
**

Queen Elsa walked into the dining hall and took a seat at the head of the table next to where her sister was sitting.

"How are you, Anna? Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, hi Elsa, I slept fine," the princess answered cheerfully. She noticed that the servants were not moving to serve Elsa breakfast which could only mean one thing. A tense silence hung in the air for a while before it was broken.

"Um…" Anna began awkwardly, "So… what brings you here today? I mean it's well past breakfast time." Anna said indicating the late morning Sun outside one of the windows. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm completely alright with you joining me even though you have already had your breakfast, that is. In fact, I'm more than alright. This is actually really nice."

Elsa laughed softly at Anna's fumbling. The awkwardness in the air quickly melting away.

"I'm happy to hear that," She answered. "Well, I came to see you and to spend time with you. I may be the Queen of Arendelle but I am first and foremost your sister." Elsa said with a wink.

Anna just stared at Elsa with her mouth gaped in quiet amazement. Elsa gazed back adoringly at her sister. "Take a picture; it lasts longer." Elsa teased softly. Anna blushed and looked away.

"So," Anna began, "does this mean that we could… perhaps… sort of spend the day together… just the two of us…?"

"Of course," Elsa replied softly. "Just the two of us as sisters and not as Queen and princess."

"I'd love that, Elsa," Anna responded. She quickly gobbled up the rest of her breakfast and when she was done, the servants promptly cleared away the plates.

"So… what should we do?" Anna wondered.

"We could go to the library and read some books together…," Elsa replied, "or we could do something else…" she quickly added.

"Don't worry, I'd love that." Anna reassured knowing that she would be happy doing anything that makes her sister happy.

The duo walked over to the library together. Once inside, Elsa was quick to find her book and sit on armchair by the fireplace. Meanwhile, Anna searched through the shelves and found an interesting fantasy book to read. Anna saw Elsa seated on the armchair and decided to try something different. She moved to occupy the space on the floor in front of where Elsa was seated. Anna stretched out her legs as she leaned back against the armchair.

"You know you can just sit up here with me right." Elsa asked with mild amusement.

"It's alright, this is perfect." Anna replied cheerfully as she shifted a bit so that she was leaning closer against Elsa's legs.

Both sisters sat and read in a pleasant silence, enjoying each other's company dearly. In that moment, they were not the Rulers of the Kingdom of Arendelle but instead, two ordinary sisters spending time together.

 **~FrozenSolace**


End file.
